El mejor de los regalos
by Ahome Firefly
Summary: Cuando el cumpleaños de la persona mas especial esta cerca, el mejor regalo es el que menos esperas. Mi primer oneshot NejiTenten disfrutenlo


**Hola este es mi primero one-shot de nejixtenten espero sea del agrado de todos aquellos que lo van a leer, la canción que involucre es "sexy love" de Ne-Yo**

Inner: no es cierto esta mujer se pasó de cursi

**Te quieres callar no estoy hablando contigo, no se para que te cree**

Inner: es que me quieres mucho por eso me hiciste, además soy adorable

**Aja como no --**

Inner: los personajes involucrados en esta historia no son de nuestra propiedad aunque ellas así lo quiera, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Desgraciadamente es verdad, bueno disfrútenlo**

**El mejor de los regalos**

-"_El siendo tan frió y calculador, considerado el ninja genio de su clan siempre tratando de mostrar que es lo bastante fuerte, uno de los pocos que en tan poco tiempo logro convertirse en jounin. Jamás pensé que me llegaría a fijar en una persona como el, sin embargo en las cosas del corazón nadie sabe que es lo que podría pasar"_- pensaba una hermosa chica de cabello castaño sujetado en dos simpáticos chongitos recargada en un árbol mirando el bello atardecer que se estaba formando

-vamos Lee es lo mejor que tienes- unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos, era verdad en ese momento se encontraba en la exhaustiva practica que tenia con su sensei-recuerda no permitas que la llama de la juventud se extinga en ti- decía aquel hombre vestido de verde a su alumno mientras se colocaba en pose de chico guay

-por su puesto Gai-sensei- respondía el chico vestido en la misma forma que el

-y ustedes chicos que me dicen vienen o no, necesito que entrenen para volverse mas fuertes que antes- decía Gai-sensei mientras miraba a sus otros dos alumnos

-muy bien yo peleare contra Lee- decía el Hyuuga mientras se acercaba a el chico

-"_su manera de ser es…. Fría sin embargo lo comprendo a pasado por muchas malas experiencias desde que era pequeño- _pensaba de nueva cuenta la chica mientras lo veía caminar a donde se encontraban los otros dos integrantes de su equipo

La practica comenzó pero no lo parecía, era increíble ver como hasta en una batalla de entrenamiento ambos chicos daban su mayor esfuerzo para salir adelante y mostrar cual de los dos era mas fuerte, así paso el tiempo hasta que aquel bello atardecer dio paso a una calida noche de verano

-bien es todo por hoy pero mañana recuerden que tenemos un entrenamiento aun mas fuerte que el de hoy me entendieron- comenzaba a decir Gai-sensei a su alumnos

- por supuesto Gai-sensei no se preocupe estaremos aquí al alba- comentaba el Lee mientras de sus ojos salían llamaradas de fuego

-muy bien entonces hasta mañana- al decir esto aquel hombre salio corriendo de ese lugar, lo mas probable es que tendría un enfrentamiento con Kakashi-sensei

-este hombre no tiene remedio- decía en voz alta aquella jovencita de cabello castaño mientras veía el lugar por donde se había ido su profesor

-oigan que tal si vamos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Lee haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran

-a mi me parece una buena idea, que opinas Neji- preguntaba entusiasmada la chica de los chongitos al genio Hyuuga

-vamos después de todo Hiashi-sama no me necesita el día de hoy- respondía el chico sin ánimos mientras que comenzaba a caminar junto con sus compañeros de equipo

Poco tiempo después de que llegaron al lugar dicho, una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos similares a los del genio Hyuuga llego al lugar llamando la atención de Tenten

-¿que sucede Hinata por que me sacaste así?- preguntaba algo intrigada la chica ante la actitud de la heredera Hyuuga

-necesito que me ayudes Tenten, es que dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Neji-niisan y quiero celebrárselo por eso me estoy reuniendo con los novatos de la aldea, incluso ya llame a Temari y a sus hermanos- contestaba la chica mientras como era su característica jugaba con sus dedos

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿su cumpleaños?!!!!!!- grito la chica haciendo que voltearan sus dos compañeros e hizo que Hinata adquiriera un tono carmín en sus mejillas

-por favor Tenten trata de mantenerlo en secreto ya que ni Lee ni Neji-niisan deben de enterarse- una vez dicho esto la joven Hyuuga se fue de ese lugar

-que es lo que quería Hinata-sama- preguntaba el Neji a Tenten sin mirarla a los ojos

-no nada…. Solo este… un par de consejos- respondía la chica manipuladora de armas tratando de aparentar que nada ocurría ahí

Una vez que salieron de ese lugar decidieron que lo mejor seria descansar debido a que Gai-sensei conociéndolo ya los estaría esperando a primera hora de la mañana, ya en su apartamento Tenten se sentó pensando en cual seria el regalo mas indicado para aquel chico frió. Toda la noche la paso en vela, el era alguien muy extraño en cuanto a obsequios, incluso el día de san Valentín rechazaba los regalos que sus admiradoras le entregaban.

Un nuevo día había llegado, Tenten al pasar parte de la noche pensando cual podría ser el regalo mas adecuado se había quedado profundamente dormida, y ya era muy tarde para poder llegar con su equipo sin embargo se sorprendió de solo ver a Neji en aquel solitario lugar

-Hola Neji, ¿y Lee y Gai-sensei?- preguntaba la chica a el joven de ojos claros mirando para diferentes lugares

-no lo se, hace casi una hora o mas que estoy esperando y no llegan- respondía el chico en su habitual tono frió y calculador

-te gustaría que entrenáramos entre nosotros- preguntaba la chica mientras bajaba el pergamino de su espalda

-por que no así mataremos tiempo- respondía el chico mientras que volteaba a ver a la chica

Una vez dicho esto un combate se desato entre los dos jóvenes, cada uno era muy fuerte no cabía duda de que eran grandes contendientes, la mañana paso así ya que ni Lee ni Gai-sensei se habían presentado en el lugar algo extraño en ellos sin embargo Tenten estaba muy feliz de pasar mas tiempo a solas con su amado Neji, conforme avanzaba el entrenamiento ambos comenzaban a mostrarse cansados pero ninguno de los dos se quería dar por vencidos, no cabía duda de que el orgullo estaba presente en ese momento, sin embargo Tenten al estar mirando el mejor momento para atacar a el joven Hyuuga no se percato de que cerca de donde estaba había un pequeño agujero que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera doblando un poco uno de sus pies

-diablos creo que me lastime el tobillo- pensaba la chica mientras se tomaba su pie con una de sus manos

-te sientes bien- preguntaba Neji acercándose a ella

-si claro….- pero al intentar levantarse su intento fue inútil

-no creo que estés bien- decía el chico acercándose a la kunoichi

-claro que si, sigamos con el entrenamiento- pero de nueva cuenta su intento por ponerse de pie fallo haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo

-lo vez lo mejor será que vallas a casa y descanses-

-lo dices como si fuera tan fácil pero…- en eso la chica sintió como delicadamente era levantada del piso – Neji ¿Qué haces?- preguntaba la chica al ver que el joven Hyuuga la cargaba

-no puedes caminar ahora así que lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa- respondía el chico con un tono un poco mas amable

-es raro ver al gran Neji Hyuuga preocupándose por alguien como yo- decía burlonamente la chica mientras que comenzaban a caminar

-vamos solo soy así de "amable" como dices tu con la gente que realmente me importa- respondía el chico, ante estas palabras la joven no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un ligero color carmín

Conforme caminaban Tenten no podía quitarse aquellas palabras que el chico había dicho y al ir avanzando mas y mas la chica sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente

-debo de tranquilizarme o se dará cuenta- pensaba la chica mientras que se regañaba interiormente

-bien ya llegamos Tenten- al escuchar la voz del joven Tenten se abrazo sin pensarlo al cuello del joven- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntaba el chico algo sonrojado por la actitud de la chica sin embargo a pesar de eso aquel ligero contacto con la chica le resultaba agradable-Tenten ya llegamos- volvía a decir el chico

-a lo lamento mucho Neji- respondía la chica mientras que rápidamente se soltaba del genio Hyuuga

-no te preocupes, quieres que te acompañe hasta adentro- preguntaba aun sonrojado el chico

-no gracias ya te cause muchas molestias, lo mejor será que me dejes aquí- respondía nerviosa Tenten

-bien entonces te bajare para que entres- poco a poco el chico bajo con sumo cuidado a la kunoichi manipuladora de las armas- como sientes tu pierna aun te duele- preguntaba el joven mientras que se colocaba frente a ella

-no ya me siento mejor- pero al levantar el rostro se percato de que se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de el, este al levantar por su parte su cara pudo notar los rasgos tan bellos y delicados que poseía la chica y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que…

-Tenten- gritaba Hinata acercándose con Naruto, lo cual provoco que tanto ella como Neji se separaran rápidamente

-por aquí Hinata- decía la chica de los chongitos llamando a la chica pelinegra

-Neji-niisan que paso- preguntaba preocupada la chica al ver el pie de su amiga vendado

-nada solo me lastime un poco, no es nada grave- respondía Tenten al ver que el chico aun seguía sonrojado- que sucede Hinata para que me venias a ver-

-a si es que recuerdas lo que te dije fuera del ichiraku-

-si por que-

-será pasado mañana en mi casa- decía Naruto metiéndose en la conversación

-muy bien estaré ahí- respondía la chica mientras se ponía de pie- hasta mañana- dicho esto entro a su departamento

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Neji?- preguntaba Naruto con un tono de picardía en su voz

-no te incumbe…. Hinata-sama es mejor que regresemos a la mansión es algo tarde- volteando a ver a la mayor de las Hyuuga

-muy bien- mirando a Naruto- Hasta mañana Naruto-kun- decía la chica mirando al rubio

-hasta mañana Hinata-chan- respondía el chico depositando un tierno beso en los labios de esta, no era para sorprenderse ya que ellos estaban saliendo desde hacia cerca de tres meses, tiempo en el que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mansión, mientras que Tenten se encontraba sentada cerca de la puerta aun pensando lo que acababa de ocurrir

-no puedo creerlo estuve a punto de besarlo- pensaba la joven mientras se recostaba un poco en aquel sillón con la imagen de aquello que acababa de ocurrir.

A la mañana siguiente Tenten decidió que lo mejor seria ir a el medico para que revisaran su pierna ya que el dolor aunque no era fuerte aun estaba ahí, comenzó a caminar hasta que logro ver a aquel chico de cabellos negros y ojos claros, cuando intento alcanzarlo vio a una chica no la conocía del todo sin embargo ella era una de las admiradoras que aquel chico se había ganado, comenzó a caminar hasta que vio algo que hizo que se le pariera el corazón en diferentes pedazos, aquella chica se acerco a el y lo besaba. Aquel beso que fácilmente pudo ser para ella el día anterior estaba siendo dado para otra persona, no lo soporto y dando la media vuelta corrió hacia su departamento, el dolor que había sentido en su pie ara menos que el que había tenido en ese momento.

-ya te dije que no me interesas Lían- decía aquel chico mientras alejaba bruscamente a la chica de el

-pero Neji-kun- protestaba la joven tratando de acercarse de nueva cuenta a el- por favor no me rechaces me gustas mucho-

-escucha a mi solo hay una chica que me interesa y esa no eres tu- tras decir esto entro de nueva cuenta a la mansión y cerro la puerta detrás de el- la única que me interesa es Tenten y no se por que demonios no me di cuenta antes- pensaba mientras que caminaba rumbo al lugar donde entrenaba con Hiashi, mientras tanto en el apartamento de Naruto Hinata, Hanabi, Ino y Sakura arreglaban todo para la sorpresa que le iban a dar a el genio Hyuuga.

-¿y estas segura de que Neji va a querer venir Hinata? Digo es un chico bastante raro- preguntaba la chica pelirrosa a la heredera Hyuuga

-se que el vendrá, tal vez es distanciado sin embargo se que es una gran persona- respondía la chica

-supongo que tienes razón Hinata-neechan- terminaba la frase la Hyuuga menor

-bien ya quedo todo listo para mañana, ahora solo hay que esperar que Naruto no venga a echar todo a perder- reclamaba la chica rubia

-vamos no seas así Ino el no es tan tonto como parece- respondía Sakura a su amiga-enemiga

-como sea pero mejor vamonos, mañana será un largo día- decía Ino saliendo del lugar, conforme iban caminando cada una de ellas se iba separando para llegar a su respectivo hogar, mientras avanzaban Hinata pudo percatarse de que Tenten estaba sentada en un pequeño parque cerca de su casa, preocupada le pidió a su hermana que se adelantara

-Tenten ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba la chica acercándose a la antes mencionada

-ah…hola Hinata- contestaba limpiándose los rastros de lagrimas de los ojos-nada estoy bien es solo que tengo una basura en mi ojo-

Hinata decidió que lo mejor seria no preguntar nada ya que tal vez si dijera algo ella se incomodaría, así paso el tiempo hasta que Tenten decidió irse de ese lugar dejando a una desconcertada Hinata.

A la mañana siguiente era el día en que celebrarían el cumpleaños de el genio Hyuuga, todos estaban preparando los últimos detalles para esa noche, poco a poco comenzó a atardecer dando paso a la dulce sonrisa de la luna la cual se podía apreciar fácilmente en aquel cielo despejado.

-a donde vamos Hinata-sama Hanabi-sama- preguntaba el chico Hyuuga algo extrañado por el comportamiento de las chicas

-vamos solo camina Neji-niisan- respondía la menor de las Hyuuga, una vez que vieron estaban cerca de casa de Naruto Hanabi le vendo los ojos a Neji, poco a poco comenzaron a caminar rumbo al lugar dicho y cuando abrieron la puerta Neji se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a todos los novatos, a los hermanos de la arena e incluso a los sensei y la hokage. Poco tiempo después de que llegara el festejado una linda chica de cabello castaño hizo su aparición, ella aun se sentía mal por lo que había visto el día anterior pero aun así quería verlo y confesarle lo que sentía por el. De pronto una canción se dejo escuchar, tal vez no era para bailar pero a muchas personas les agradaba aquella linda tonada.

**My sexy love... (so sexy...)**

**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)**

Mientras la música comenzaba todos notaron como Naruto se acerco a la mayor de los Hyuuga invitándola a bailar aquella linda tonada, ella por su parte acepto adquiriendo un color carmín en sus mejillas, ambos se veían muy felices uno al lado del otro.****

Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough  
Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
I can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Oh, babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  


Al ver lo que hizo Naruto otra persona se animo a invitar a bailar a cierta chica pelirrosa, el joven Uchiha se acerco a esta y sin decir nada la tomo de la mano y se coloco a un lado de la primer pareja, quien iba a pensar que aquel chico frío iba a cambiar por el cariño desinteresado de la Haruno.

**  
Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)**

Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love

Otrapersona que a pesar de lo problemático que podía ser invito a la mayor de los hermanos de la arena a acompañarlo en ese momento y bailar aquella canción, todos miraron sorprendidos aquella escena ya que jamás pensaron que Shikamaru, aquel chico sin motivación estaría intentando bailar con Temari.****

Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love (I love) making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

Un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro fue acercándose a una linda joven de cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta alta, tomando delicadamente su mano la invito a bailar con el, tal vez Ino había encontrado a la persona indicada para ella al lado de Sai.****

Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)

Aun faltaba una chica por bailar, pero aunque varios chicos se le acercaban no se levantaba, sin embargo cuando se puso de pie solo fue para caminar rumbo al pequeño balcón en casa de Naruto

**  
Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)**

La luna realmente se veía hermosa desde ese lugar, sonriendo placidamente observando a todo el mundo desde el manto celestial

-tu eres la única que sabe que es lo que siento realmente- pensaba la chica sin apartar la vista de aquella luna esplendorosa

**  
Oh I love making love to you**

-Tenten- dijo una voz detrás de ella, poco a poco fue volteando hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de el

-Neji- menciono sorprendida la chica

**  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)**

-porque lloras- preguntaba el chico al ver las pequeñas marcas de lagrimas que se encontraban en el rostro de la chica, con mucho cuidado fue poniendo su mano en su rostro limpiado delicadamente aquellas marcas****

She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

-no es nada- respondió la chica- por que no estas dentro, se supone que deberías estar divirtiéndote-

-no puedo divertirme si tu estas así- la chica iba a contestar algo pero en eso sintió como sus labios eran apresados en una ligera pero hermosa caricia

**  
Just one touch...**

La canción termino, todas aquellas parejas que se habían formado poco a poco regresaron a su lugar, excepto una la cual aun estaba en aquel balcón. Rápidamente la chica se separo de el.

-por que- pregunto la chica tratando de formular palabra

-por que fue la mejor forma de decirte algo muy importante- con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro-y eso es…- pero antes de que el dijera algo ella coloco su dedo índice en sus labios

-no es necesario, con esto me has dicho todo- respondió la chica sonriendo calidamente al joven delante de ella-por cierto lamento no haberte dado algo de cumpleaños-

-no te preocupes, me acabas de dar el mejor regalo que pude recibir de tu parte- y una vez dicho ambos jóvenes fundieron sus labios en un beso pero esta vez era algo que ambos deseaban.

**Que les pareció, ojala y les haya gustado estaré esperando que dejen muchos reviews**

Inner: y si quieren también amenazas de muerte para ella

**Si me muero yo tú también**

Inner: diablos es verdad


End file.
